Frustration
by HokeyCokeyTittyPokey
Summary: Jemma's pretty stressed, but Fitz has a few ideas of how to calm her down. She picks the naughtier option. A lot of smut, with a fair amount of fluff as well.


_**A/N: jfc what's happened to me, just send me straight to hell. first time writing smut, let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Simmons practically stormed into Fitz's room. The door slammed behind her with such force that Fitz was sure he must've done something wrong. Before jumping to the conclusion that he'd left the lab in a mess and forgotten about it, he decided it was best to ask what had happened. Before any words could leave his mouth, she answered his unasked question.

"Remind me to never let ANYONE but us in our lab again! And I mean anyone. I give them a few simple instructions and they still fuck it up." Fitz recoiled a bit at her language, but stopped himself from pointing it out. He knew exactly the situation she was talking about; in the aftermath of Daisy's destruction, a few of the labs had to be closed around the base, meaning their lab had to make room for a few of the other shield scientists. "B is for blue is for biological. How hard is that! We were generous enough to let them use our space and they go and contaminate my work space! Ugh!" Simmons paced round the small room as she ranted, uncertain of where to stand, ending up on sprawled face first on Fitz's bed next to where he sat (not that it could be entirely considered solely his bed anymore, she spent more nights there than not).

"Hey, we'll fix it tomorrow okay, I'm sure it's not irreparable." Fitz whispered to her, leaning over her to kiss one of her shoulder blades, before gently rubbing the skin there in an attempt to calm her down.

She left out a huff and flopped over onto her back looking up at him. "Just kiss me, Fitz." He wasn't one to argue with that. He placed a few gentle kisses on her lips, feeling her reach up into him. Without warning she bit down on his lip; not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for him to get the message that she wasn't asking for simple pecks and cuddles. He pulled back and tried to give her a stern look, but it melted away when he saw her face, eyes crinkled at the corners, cheeks flushed and her lip between her teeth. He missed this side of Jemma during their hours in the lab. She was never short of playfulness as he thought fondly back to their pranks, but this playfulness was cheekier, more daring, something he alone was allowed to witness in her.

"Oh so that's how we're playing it, is it?" Fitz asked. Not waiting for her reply, knowing it would be something snarky, he returned to his position on top of her, kissing her deeply this time. He moved the hand that wasn't supporting his weight to her waist, brushing the exposed skin lightly before slowly moving his hand up her shirt. He was waiting for her usual giggle fit as he moved his hand over her more ticklish spots, hoping to catch her by surprise.

Instead of hearing her familiar laugh as he did so, he felt her melt under his touch and heard a desperate whine leave her lips as he broke the kiss.

Looking at her face she looked even more flushed than before, and he noted how heavily she was breathing. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that her anger had transcended into sexual frustration. He smirked down at her, raising an eyebrow at her as she tried to pull a vaguely innocent face.

"Oh come on Fitz, don't act like you didn't know exactly what was gonna happen when I walked in here." Simmons tutted.

"No, I naively thought that I could cuddle the anger out of you, rather than shagging it out of you like usual." Fitz teased.

Simmons faked a gasp, "Oh Dr Fitz, such vulgar language, and around a lady." Simmons punctuated her sentence by placing her hand on Fitz's stomach, under his shirt. Her maintained eye contact as she slowly slid it down, reaching the button on his trousers.

"Now who's being vulgar." Fitz growled, grabbing her hand and pinning it above her head. He interlocked their fingers, holding her hand tightly as he leaned back down again to kiss her neck. He paused briefly to whisper in her ear, "This is okay, right?" He almost felt bad for breaking the moment, but he'd feel worse if he went too far.

She turned her head to look at him, holding eye contact, breathing heavily, "Yes." She breathed. He didn't need telling twice, crashing his lips onto hers, immediately taking his hands to the waist band of her trousers, only breaking the kiss to pull them off of her. His slid one hand up her thigh, moving back to kiss her as he did.

He dragged his fingers delicately up her thigh until he reached her underwear, not removing them just yet, he opted to tease her through them, using two of his fingers to stroke her clit through the soft material. Her breathing grew heavier the more he continued to tease her, but the more she tried to take off her underwear, the more he'd bat her hand away and continue slower than before. She got the message eventually and moved her hand to his hair, grabbing on tightly as he kissed her.

It wasn't until she started moving her hips up to meet his fingers that he gave in. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down, marvelling at how wet she was, although with the amount of teasing he'd done, he couldn't be surprised. Using two fingers he stroked up the length of her vagina a few times, noting how she'd try to move onto his fingers when he passed over her entrance and how she'd twitch when he'd finish his journey on her clit.

Simmons barely had her eyes open when saw him take his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and she shivered in anticipation at the sight, knowing what was coming next. He went torturously slow, pushing his fingers into her gently, watching her gasp and squirm at the sensations. She'd taken half way up his fingers before the need became too much for her and she pushed her hips up to meet him, moaning as she did. When he didn't move she did it a few more times, trying to fuck herself on his fingers. Every time she did he'd move away slightly, just enough so she couldn't quite get what she wanted.

Jemma wasn't used to this type of teasing, especially not this side of it, being that she was usually the more playful one. He'd gotten used to her teasing and edging him with her tongue, but she was yet to have a taste of her own medicine.

She whined desperately and planted her hips back firmly on the bed, seeing him smirk as she did so.

"I can't tell if you're purposefully trying to be mean." She huffed out. "Especially after the day I've had." She feigned annoyance briefly, before a smile broke free.

"If you'd just relax a little bit maybe I'd give you want you wanted." He replied nonchalantly. "Rather than you trying to take it."

"Maybe if you stopped being a teas-" Was all Jemma could get out as Fitz curled his finger up inside her hitting her g-spot a few times, the precision and pressure leaving her breathless.

"Maybe if you were patient." Fitz mocked back.

"I'd argue with you about this, but I don't want you to stop." Fitz didn't even have to say anything back, he curled his fingers a few more times, before slowly pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her for a while before deciding that she was definitely ready to take more. She grabbed his shoulder as he pulled out of her.

"Please don't stop, Leo." She moaned his name out, his first name, he knew she must be getting close. He pushed three of his fingers deep inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit. She started moving her hips with him, meeting every thrust just as hard as he was giving it.

"L-Leo, oh my god." She stuttered out, gripping his shoulder tighter, her other hand moving between grabbing the sheets and covering her mouth, ultimately ending on the latter. He curled his fingers one, two, three more times, before her legs locked outstretched and she screamed, close mouthed, into her hand. Her hips bucked a few times before her legs finally relaxed and she melted into the bed.

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for her.

"Okay, I will admit that I think the teasing made the journey and destination a lot more fun." Jemma laughed out, breaking the silence. "So I take back my comment about you being mean."

Fitz laid down beside her, giving her a few small kisses on her forehead and cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He joked. "It's late, you were working so hard in the lab all day today, why don't you get some rest, I can clean you up a bit if you like."

"No." Jemma muttered out, pulling up her undies. "Just stay here, I'd like the cuddles now please." She reached out for him, eyes already closed. Fitz made the impulse decision to wipe his hand on his boxers, before turning around and switching the lamp off. Wrapping his arms around Simmons, pulling her close to him in the dark, he felt like he was about ready to fall asleep too.

Just when he thought she had drifted off to sleep, he heard the little disgruntled mutter leave her mouth, "I'm not cleaning the bloody lab tomorrow morning so don't bother waking me 'til noon."


End file.
